1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic displays and in particular to a thin panel display in which indicia are formed by the pumping of a fluid into selected pixel cavities behind the transparent surface of the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most common types of electronic display is the Cathode Ray Tube (C.R.T). Unfortunately, C.R.T.'s are bulky and have high voltage and power requirements.
Several inventors have developed flat screen displays. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,249 of Olah a flat screen display is taught where an opaque, magnetic fluid is pumped in and out of pixel cavities to create indicia on a screen. Sargent in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,571 and Rosenweig in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,269 also describe display devices utilizing magnetic fluids.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,368 DiStenfano teaches a display utilizing an electric field at the interface of two immiscible dielectrics. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,606 and 3,516,185 teach fluid displays which utilize mechanical pumping mechanisms.
A disadvantage with prior art flat screen displays is that they are relatively complex and have substantial power requirements.